(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyelashes and, more particularly, to a method for grouping eyelashes and applying eyelash extensions based on the eyelash groupings.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beauty products have tong been known in the art. Users, women in particular, have sought a variety of beauty products to enhance their aesthetic appearance. For example, blush is often used to add color to a woman's cheeks. As another example, lipstick is traditionally used to add a variety of colors and features to a user's lips.
To enhance the appearance of a user's eyelashes, the user often applies mascara. Mascara is applied to the user's eyelashes to both thicken (provide volume) and bring color to the eyelashes. A problem with mascara is that it can form globs or globules of mascara and, in some cases, run from the eyelashes to mark the wearer's face.
As an alternative to mascara, a user can apply adhesive-backed false eyelashes. The adhesive-backed false eyelashes typically consist of a tape-like material with a plurality of eyelashes affixed thereto. The tape-like material can be applied to the user's eyelid to add the appearance of thick and full eyelashes.
A problem with adhesive-backed false eyelashes is that they typically do not look natural and because of their bulk, cannot be worn comfortably for extended periods of time.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a method for providing volume to a wearer's eyelashes without the use of mascara.